The Microsoft Sam Movie II: Project Zeta
The Microsoft Sam Movie II: Project Zeta was to be a ten-part series by Intrepid Productions (made up of AT88TV, SMGReturns, Pieboy6000 and nkrs200). The series was to be a sequel to Thunderbirds101's The Great Final War. Although intedned to begin in 2015, the series was cancelled after Thunderbirds101 rebooted The Great Final War and radically altered the storyline to ignore The Microsoft Sam Movie. Production Crew *AT88TV: Founder, Producer and Director *SMGReturns: Scriptwriter *Pieboy6000: Visual concepts. *nkrs200: Chief Visual Director/Trailer Creator Plot While a main plot summary was not revealed due to intentions to keep most of the project a secret, it was confirmed that the series was to be set seven years after the events of The Great Final War ''and ''The Microsoft Sam Movie. However, due to the 2014 reboot of The Great Final War and the non-canon status of The Microsoft Sam Movie, this series will never be released. Prologue Seven years have passed since humanity saw the two most catastrophic wars ever witnessed in galactic history finished. It all began with the Great Final War, which pitted the strongest freedom fighters on Earth 2, the Speakonian Resistance, against the might of the Supreme A.I.: a rogue artificial intelligence, and the Communist Linux Penguin Army, who hoped to subjugate the galaxy before effectively destroying it with the help of a very powerful WMD known as the Maven. Following several destructive battles on Earth 2, the primary officers of the Speakonian Resistance, which included Commander Thunderbirds (Tim) and AT88 (Aaron), launched an attack on the Supreme A.I.’s base on the planet Silvaorbis in an attempt to destroy the Supreme A.I. as well as the Maven, which had been placed in a missile set for coordinates near Earth 2’s orbit. After catching up with the missile, Tim, Aaron, and a squadron of other SR officers boarded the missile, eliminated the Supreme A.I., and prevented the Maven from reaching Earth 2’s position, but at the cost of their own lives. However, the spirits of Tim and Aaron lived on through the events of the Reaper War, which nearly resulted in the extermination of the human race. Despite this, humanity prevailed against the Reaper threat, and saw victory once again. Since that time, Earth 2 has entered the Age of Recovery as countless cities, municipalities and destroyed areas are rebuilt, ultimately rejuvenating the planet. However, the citizens of Earth 2 have entered a state of apprehension as to whether they have truly seen the start of peace, or that the planet will become the target of a new, diabolical foe… Characters *Add yourself in if you please.* *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Stałem Się Smierć *Doctor Lucius Matherson *Robert (SMGReturns) *Aaron (AT88TV, as himself, or as Adult Male #1 UK) *Ryan (nkrs200, as himself) *Tim (Thunderbirds101, Adult Male #3) *superkeegan9100 (mentioned) *Commander Kittz *ER88 (Microsoft Sam, lowest pitch possible) *Sebastian (TRM, Adult Male #7) *Matt (Thunderbirds360TV, Adult Male #2, low pitch) *The Supreme A.I. (mentioned) *Spaetzle (mentioned) *Rescue942 *Chris (96crisadi, low and menacing voice) *SUP3RNOVATJJ (Himself, or Adult Male #2 American medium pitch) *EASlol (Himself) *Rory (Pieboy6000, as himself) *TheSethMovieChannel (Himself) News *August 11, 2012: The series is announced by AT88TV. *August 12, 2012: Main perspective of the series is revealed. *August 13, 2012: New characters unveiled. *August 15, 2012: Setting revealed. *August 20, 2012: Villain name revealed. *August 20, 2012: ER88, Nate and Sebastian added to character cast. *August 28, 2012: Number of parts revealed. *September 25, 2012: Release date confirmed as March 17th, 2013. *October 2, 2012: More antagonists added, Rescue942 and ER88 (shuffled from protagonists to antagonists for reason you should all know) *February 10th, 2013: Thunderbirds101 added to character list, one main theme confirmed to be New Divide, by Linkin Park, work will begin on the first episode soon. Taglines "If you thought it was over... think again." "The true final war will be waged." "Seven years on... same old story... just re-written" "Can history truly repeat itself?" "Duumvirate Productions presents... the last odyssey into the TTS Universe" "The fight for Earth 2's survival begins again on March 17th" "This time... will be the last time." Posters Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Projects from "nw2ktv" Category:Projects by SMGReturns Category:Projects by AT88TV Category:Projects Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon Category:Films